Forever and Always
by ArcanineBuddie
Summary: When the spy gang tries to find the person who's trying to bomb Paris, Cammie has nightmares when they are actually visions of the future.
1. Where am I?

Forever and Always

Chapter one

* * *

Cammie's pov

Where was I? I couldn't remember yesterday. Everything was black. As far as I could tell, I was facing the ceiling. I reached behind me feeling the night stand for the alarm clock. I finally found the shape that I was looking for and pressed the button on the top. The blue light telling me that it was 12:04 blinded me. I chuckled to myself. Of course I couldn't remember yesterday. It was only 4 minutes ago. I stopped in the middle of my good laugh as I saw a shape move in the last seconds of the blinding light. _Why now!? _I thought. I didn't know who this person was, I was too tired, and plus nobody at the academy taught me how to fight in the dark. My teeth started chattering and I was gasping for air. I had just noticed that I didn't have a blanket on keep me warm. "Sorry," the familiar voice mumbled "Did I wake you?" I sighed with relief. _Zach_. I thought. _It's_ _just Zach._

"N-no," I chattered.

He chuckled to himself. "Your teeth are chattering," he said worryingly "Are you cold?"

I just reached for the alarm clock pressing the button after I found it. I was dying to see his face again. The blue light came on again and I could faintly see his perfect face. I stared at him completely awed. I nodded at his unanswered question.

"Curse these stupid nightmares." He grumbled. His face in the last of the light was furious. I didn't like that face. "Nightmares?" I squeaked? He exhaled sharply "yeah, you've been having a lot of them ever since we've been trying to catch the person who tried to bomb Paris. You've been kicking off the blankets every time you have them." I had never let go of the 'we' part. "When you say 'we', you mean Bex and Liz and everybody right?" I was a little alarmed by this. He just pulled the blanket back on me and kissed my forehead. "Yeah. Everyone's here. Now go to sleep." I could hear his light footsteps brushing against the floor. "I love you." I grumbled. His footsteps stopped and the springs of a bed were squeaking. He just chuckled again and replied "Good night."

And then blackness took over.

Please oh please tell me if you like it!! Thanx!


	2. Nightmares

Forever and Always

Chapter two

Zach's pov

I was worrying so badly. Would Cammie get over her nightmares? I didn't like it when Cammie got hurt. Or scared. I was about to check what time it was when the blue light came on for me. I froze. Oh great, did I wake her up? I rushed over to her side expecting her to be crying and telling me about her nightmare. Instead she was shivering. She was cold. My eyes had adjusted to the dark just enough to see her expressions. She looked scared. No terrified.

"Sorry," I said "Did I wake you?"

"N-no." she chattered

"Your teeth are chattering. Are you cold?"

She pressed the button to the alarm clock and nodded. She looked more exhausted than ever. I took the blanket that she kicked off and held it in my hands.

"Curse these stupid nightmares."

"Nightmares?" she asked. I was surprised that she didn't remember. I shouldn't have been since it was morning. I sighed "yeah, you've been having a lot of them ever since we've been trying to catch the person who tried to bomb Paris."

Her tired expression became alarmed. "When you say 'we', you mean Bex and Liz and everybody right?" she asked.

I didn't want to keep her awake so I pulled the blanket back on her and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, everyone's here. Now go to sleep." I walked tiredly to my bed and looked out the window. The sun was trying to peek out from the morning fog. "I love you." She grumbled. I wanted to tell her I did too but I wanted her to get some sleep. My response was "Good night." And Cammie seemed to go into a nightmare free sleep.

I yawned. I was so tired. I had only gotten a couple of hours of shut-eye from the past few days. I was so worried about Cammie. _Aww come on_. I thought. _Cammie is tough_. And then I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Zach?

Forever and Always

Chapter 3

Cammie's pov

I woke up again to blinding light. I could see Zach sleeping on the bed by the window. His expression, peaceful. Again I couldn't remember where I was. A wave of Déjà vu swept over me_. "Curse these stupid nightmares." He grumbled. "Nightmares?" I squeaked._

I could remember the dream I had last night. Zach and I were in black. It was at night and the Eifel tower was shining brighter than Paris itself. We crept to the Eifel tower and Zach ordered me to stay at the bottom when we got there. I begged for me to go with him, but his response was to whisper "Forever and always." Then he would peck me on the lips and climb up to the top of the tower. I called Liz from the headbands that the girls were wearing "Liz, have you and Jonas found anything about the bomb?" I waited for Liz. Seconds later, she spoke. She was crying. "Is Zach going to cut the yellow one? Don't let him!!! He's going to die! He has to cut the red one! The yellow will TRIGGER the bomb!" then the comm. went fuzzy and I was trying to figure out what Liz was trying to say. I had figured it out and let it sink in. then I remembered that Zach was in danger. I looked up switching my channel to talk to Zach. He was already at the top, taking out a pocket knife. "Zach! NO!" I screamed into the comm. everything in the sky turned a blinding yellow and a helicopter from above flew away.

I shrieked, clutching my sides while falling off the couch. Somebody was opening the door and then came running to me. "Cammie!" shouted the familiar British voice. The springs of the bed screeched again and then there were more footsteps. Everyone was piling in the room. Soon they figured out the situation and asked me, "Cammie? What's wrong?!" Zach was the closest to me and I could only whisper. "Zach. Everyone, calm down. It was just another bad dream."

"Cammie? Are you sure you're ok? You've never done this before."

"Zach?" I whispered "in my dream, you—die." My voice breaking on the last word. Everyone froze.


	4. Visions

Forever and Always

Chapter 4

Bex's pov

I awoke with the sound of a low thud. I looked at the bed beside me and Grant was gone. The blankets from the side of his bed were going to the floor. I leaned over the side of my bed and saw Grant lying on the floor. Sleeping. Blankets and pillows scattered everywhere. I laughed so hard but had to stop. Liz started stirring and I noticed that everyone else was still sleeping. I wondered if Zach and Cammie were awake yet. I sneaked over to the bathroom bringing my bag of toiletries and I took care of the brushing my teeth and getting dressed. I had on a black tank top and faded jade green cargo pants. I checked the key rack and grabbed the keys for next door.

It was raining outside so I had to run. I froze as my hand touched the doorknob. I had noticed that I didn't check the time on my way out. I looked at the sun. It was almost right above the motel. I assumed it was 11:30am. I had the key in the knob when I heard Cammie shriek followed by a thud like I heard earlier. I swung the door open and saw Cammie curled up in a ball with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Cammie!" I wailed. Zach had not waken up but he was beginning to stir. Sooner or later he was right by my side pushing me out of the way. It's a good thing he didn't have me explain what was wrong because I had no idea. Yet.

I could feel the mascara that I had put on earlier washing off with the tears that had now blinded me. Zach took Cammie's face in his hands and started yelling. "Cammie?! Cammie, what's wrong? Cammie can you hear me?! Cammie say something!" by now everyone had piled in the two-person room wearing pajamas screaming. "Zach. Everyone calm down. It was just another bad dream." Over the entire ruckus everyone quieted. Liz, who had made Jonas's shirt wet with tears now looked up to see that everyone had quieted.

"Cammie," said Zach "Are you sure you're ok? You've never done this before." He was shaking in fear for Cammie. "Zach," she replied "in my dream, you—die." Everyone froze.


End file.
